


Pre-Game Games

by bakilllala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Blow Job, Choking, Choking Kink, Degradation, F/M, Fiction, How Do I Tag, Kinky stuff, Lemon, Masochist, Masochist Tendencies, Masochist reader, Multi, Not real, One Shot, Oral Sex, Penetration, Praise, Praise Kink, Smut, Smut Shot, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, degradation kink, fictional place, just wanna make that clear, mature - Freeform, what I’m saying is the university is not real, you get the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakilllala/pseuds/bakilllala
Summary: You imagined your life to be a lot different, a lot more realistic and, therefore, a lot more boring, after you were finally old enough to move out. Little did you know luck would be on your side when you ended up as the Tsubasa University's volleyball team's manager.Littler did you know about the things, the men, you would actually end up managing.Littlest did you know you wouldn't even be managing.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru/Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/ Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	Pre-Game Games

**Author's Note:**

> I‘m lowkey embarrassed, but it’s okay. Enjoy, I guess ^^

Tsubasa University 

The moment you turned eighteen, you decided to pack up your stuff and kiss your home goodbye. You journey took you all the way across the globe   
to a new culture, one you had been interested in for years and had anticipated to check out for most of your life. Long story short: Japan. 

Even though you were spontaneous, or, as your mom put it, 'reckless‘, you didn’t want to miss out on education and opportunities that would help you provide a better life for yourself, such as college! 

At least that’s what you and your mom had agreed on telling your dad. When you presented the idea of leaving to your mom, she freaked the fuck out, yelled, screamed and did many other synonyms for 'talking loudly', but after weeks of discussing and time to calm down, you had convinced her, under one condition:

You would pursue a good education and go to college.

And so you did.

Tsubasa University wasn’t only a good college, they also gladly accepted foreigners to display their tolerance for diversity, so the odds were in your favor. Even though you weren’t a model student, you were gladly taken in. Some might be offended by that, that your skills probably weren’t taken in consideration at all, but not you. If anything, this most definitely also worked in your favor. This was luck, like it has never been seen before. Who were you to complain? 

And how much luckier could you get? 

When you finally settled into the dorms and went to look around for the activities, you didn’t expect to meet the fifteen most gorgeous men in the world. And suddenly, you took interest in sports. Suddenly, you took interest in volleyball. 

You were so sure hell had a place for you the moment you started binge reading smuts at the age of twelve, but why were the heavens blessing you with a reverse harem? 

The first one you met was Oikawa. He was cocky, flirty, slightly offensive and kind of an asshole, but you‘d be lying if you said you weren’t into it. So, so into it. When you had first made your way to the training grounds, you had bumped into the setter. 

After only two minutes of talking, he had pulled you behind the building and pushed you up against a hall to suck the shit out of you. He wasn’t gentle at all, his lips were on yours immediately and his tongue invaded your mouth before you had the chance to question him about his antics. 

If you had any kind of morals, or any kind of sense of ethics, you probably would’ve pushed him off, but you’ve always been more horny than woke, so you melted into the sensation and let him do whatever he wanted, because you knew that whatever he wanted, you wanted too. 

When he finally pulled back and you tried to take a fucking breath, he had started talking, said something about their manager and something about last semester, but you couldn’t really pay any attention. You just nodded at everything he said, since he was literally the sexiest fucking man you had ever laid your perverted fucking eyes upon and you couldn’t handle all the images sneaking their way into your mind. 

And, just like that, you became their manager-to-be. 

You grew close to the team and were to the boys' liking, in more ways than you had first anticipated. You quickly came to learn about their past stories at their high schools, about the tournaments, the games and how their impressive skills got them their scholarships to Tsubasa. 

You also learned that, when Oikawa offered the position of manager, it wasn’t for the purpose of managing. That was the last thing on Oikawa‘s mind. Sure, most of the time, you spend next to the actual manager, handed out cold water bottles to the boys and tried to have their long fingers brush yours while doing so, but things were different behind the scenes. They were better. 

It all started when the spikey- and raven-haired god Kuroo, long-fingered genius Tsukki and seemingly emotionless Kenma caught you and Oikawa during a heated scene in the boys locker room. Let’s say they weren’t opposed to the idea of joining in. The word got around on the team and, eventually, you got to the point where you had sucked everyone’s dick on the team at least twice. At least! 

Although you didn’t like to refer to yourself as one, since you felt like you lacked the authority to give yourself a title, you had become Tsubasa‘s personal cum dump. Slut. Kitten. Cock sleeve. Pet. Whatever the boys desired, was also to your desire and you loved every second of it. You knew you were kinky, you’ve known all along, but you would have never dreamed of being so lucky to have fifteen beautiful guys fuck you into walls and grounds. 

And this time was no exception.

The last set against Tori University, Tsubasa‘s longtime rivals since 1976, was up and the team was tense and as sweaty as ever. Something about them being sweaty always got to you. It was just that, in the light, the glowy surface reflected on the highest points of their veins and muscles so perfectly, you always wanted to lick it all off. 

When the team disappeared into the locker room to calm down before the final set, you were quick to get some cold water bottles and went to knock on the door to join them. Before you knocked, however, you listened in on their conversation. 

"Damn, Kenma, did you aim for his face, or what?" a boyish voice, most definitely Kuroo‘s, called out.

"Maybe. I won’t admit shit." Kenma replied.

"Well, whatever you were doing, good job." Oikawa joined in, chuckling halfway through the sentence. 

"We better ain’t slacking off now, though.« Kageyama added. 

»Ah, calm down, Kageyama! We won’t lose now!« Nishinoya laughed.

"We definitely won’t, if Kenma keeps aiming for faces." Tsukishima joked, earning some snorts from the team. 

"You know what? I could use some water right now." Akashi mentioned. 

"[y/n] should come in any moment." Oikawa replied.

"Yo, how much time before the next set?" Kuroo asked.

"30 minutes, why?" Oikawa answered.

"I‘m so tense, I‘m lowkey hard." Kuroo said. 

Ah, my clue! Knock knock!

"Come in." Oikawa called, as I opened the door to the best place to be. The Miya twins were in the back changing their shirts which is a sight for itself, Sakusa, Suna and Sugawara were putting on deodorant Oikawa, Kuroo, Kenma, Tsukishima and Kageyama were just chilling on the benches and Akaashi, Tendou, Kunimi and Nishinoya were busy wiping their sweat with their towels. All a sight for sore eyes. 

"I got water!" you declared, smiling like an idiot as you handed out the bottles to everyone. If you had a tail, it would probably we whacking and wiggling right now. The boys all mumbled husky 'thank you's when they reached out for the beverage and, again, like always, you tried for your hands to brush as much as possible. In your defense, they were so busy with practice and training, they hadn’t laid a finger on you for about two weeks. 

"Anything else?" you asked expectantly, standing by the door, your hands behind your back and a stupid smile still plastered on your face, prying for attention from you owners, like the puppy you were. 

"Nah, thanks." Oikawa cooly dismissed you, smirking like always. You didn’t know if he was teasing you or if this was just his usual 24/7 smirk, but you wanted nothing more than some degradation. Just a little! 

"Really? Nothing?" You asked, you despair almost too evident in your voice, at least more evident than initially intended. Kuroo stood up and walked his way over to only a few inches before you, your face brightning and your eyes shining, like the ones of a child at Christmas Eve. 

"Knees." Kuroo firmly spoke and you immediately complied. Your knees were on the ground and the soles of your shoes against the surface of the door, as Kuroo pulled out his dick from behind the thin material of his shorts, hard as a rock. You impatiently reached out for it, the pulses and twitches adding straight to your own pleasure. 

He reached out to run his hand through your hair, inhaling deeply and slowly. "You missed this, huh? You know what I missed?" he asked, his hand crawling it’s way to the back of my head. "Wha—?" Before I could even finish the first word, he had shoved his cock into my mouth, deeply, my head hitting the back of the door like the head hit the back of my throat.

"Just stay still and don’t throw up, okay, Kitten?" was all Kuroo said as he started fucking my mouth at a pace of a dog in heat. Mercilessly, he pounded into my mouth and had me chocking on his girth, but, sue me, I missed this so much. I loved this so much. I needed this, ran on this and the withdrawal of two weeks was awful. 

"I missed your pretty lips wrapped around my cock," he pointed out, his pelvis hitting your nose as he continued assaulting your mouth, his taste further spreading out on my tongue with every stroke. 

"I missed your face when you wanna suck cock so badly," he pulled out, his fingers under chin, lifting my face up. Suddenly aware of my face, I figured I looked hideous. My hair was probably a mess, my cheeks red and my lips swollen, his shape imprinted in the round shape my lips formed. 

"I missed cumming on your face. And I get to enjoy all of these things when I just fuck your throat like that. Be good and suck, will you?" Kuroo stroked his sex with one hand, pointing it towards me as if he was offering. The image of the red tip between my lips was the most delicious thing, the only thing I could think of. My mind has never been so occupied by anything.

Hungrily, I took the angry tip between my lips, Kuroo groaning above me, as I concentrated on sucking cum out of him like a kid would suck on a Capri-Sun, lips locked around the cherry-tip and the tip of my tongue gliding along the slit, while my hand stroked up and down is length. 

"You got so good at sucking cock, kitten. You had quite some practice, didn’t you?" Kuroo continued, as every of his spoken words went pulsed through your body, your stomach errupting with butterflies and your sex throbbing in anticipation. 

"She really that good, Kuroo?" Oikawa joined in, standing next to Kuroo, as he looked down at me sucking Kuroo off. "Yeah. Wanna try?" Kuroo asked, before Oikawa nodded in response. "Fuck yeah."

"Ok, lemme just—." Kuroo grabbed the back of your head, as he began fucking your throat again. Even though you thought you couldn’t go any stronger than he went before, he has proved you wrong. His thrusts were sloppy, but hard and fast nevertheless and he really didn’t give a shit about your breathing, his tip not only hitting the back of your throat, but rubbing it’s way up and down it’s surface. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." he grunted, not slowing down his pace and pleasing himself with your mouth like his life depended on it. Without warning, a hot, thick shot of cum suddenly filled up in the back of your throat, you trying to swallow while not chocking on his pulsating cock, while he further rode out his high. 

"Fuck, I needed this." Kuroo pulled his shorts back over his dick, turning around as if this meant nothing to him, but it meant so much to you. God, the way he didn’t care just pooled up in your panties and added further to the evidence of the session from just two minutes ago. 

"Okay, baby, let‘s see what you got." Oikawa pulled out his cock in a similar fashion. In all honesty, out of all the ones you've been offered to suck off, Oikawa was your favorite one. Everything about his cock was perfect, he wasn’t so arrogant and cocky for no reason. He wasn’t all talk. He was genuinely just a perfect, flawless being and his sex was no exception.

It was thick, but not girthy. And he was long, a little too long to the point where it hurt a little when he fucked you, but the experience and sensation of the pain mixing with pleasure was indescribable. It was like losing your virginity over and over to him. With Oikawa, your inner masochist always had something to feed on. 

"You know what to do, baby." He spoke, his dick with it’s hardness naturally pointing towards you, asking you to please him, and who were you to deny? Just like before, you did your job, as Oikawa enjoyed every bit of the show, groaning, grunting.

"Ugh. You're right, Kuroo, she‘s much better now." Oikawa slowly started moving with the rhythm of the your mouth, his hand reaching out to the back of your head. His grip was strong, probably not even intendedly close to ripping your hair off, but you had already had the pleasure to see what those hands could do, first handedly at that, and you see it every time in the way he plays his sets. Flawlessly, roughly, aggressively. 

You wanted his praise, his degradation, just anything, as long as he paid you attention, and given the fact that this wasn’t your first (and definitely not your last time) sucking him off, you knew what he liked, disliked, what teased and edged him and what got him going. Oikawa was your forté and you took pride in the way you knew him so well.

And since you‘ve been denied for two whole weeks, you wanted to savor this moment, because you didn’t know how long your next drought would last. 

"God, using that mouth for talking is a waste," Oikawa groaned, swiftly curling the length of your hair around his hand to hold it out of your face and improving his grip on your head, before he continued talking, "you should suck me off, instead."

That comment alone had your hand automatically disappear down your pants, the mix of both praise and degradation whipping your insides, the back of your neck tickling in excitement, although you had no idea how the excitement even got all the way up there. 

The smell of you reached all the way up your nose and the amount of cream that soaked your panties was close to unnatural. It was everything that you had missed for two fucking weeks and you were finally content. 

The other hand began stroking his cock in a firm grip, while you mainly concentrated on the angry, red tip of his. Oikawa wasn’t one to take his time, he had places to be and fucking busy and didn’t have time to give a fuck about you and that summed up the kind of sex you had quite well. Fast, rough and kinky sex. 

So, the speed of your hand on his dick moved in equivalence to the firm grip you held on him, fast and rough, while your lips were tightly latched around the most sensitive part, moving for- and backward to add friction, while your tongue left teasing kittenlicks.

The hand down your pants went at the same speed as the other on Oikawa, roughing your clit like you imagined Oikawa would do, but you didn’t have his hands, his fingers, his skill. Nothing could compare to him and it left you oh so devastated. The lack of aggressiveness had your hand moving even rougher, in a pathetic attempt to just somehow, even a little, come closer to what Oikawa could do, in vein. 

"It’s almost sad to look at you," Oikawa deeply chuckled, "how fucking desperate you are to get off. And you can‘t even do it yourself? If I didn’t know any better, I‘d say you’re a pathetic fucking slut," he watched you closely, inspected you, your every move and inch, his thought wondering to obvious conclusions. "On second thought, you know what?" he roughly pulled you off his dick so you’d look up at him. 

"I don’t know any better." he spoke, his free hand gripping your cheeks, your mouth forming a pouty bed for his vermillion tip to rest in. "Sluts need to be shared." he finished, before he called out for all of his teammates. 

"Wanna let off some steam?" he asked 

"Only 'cause I‘m worked up now."

"I‘d never refuse."

You knew the boys like the back of your hand, hell, you probably knew the back of their hands better than your own. You would drink up the sight of them every time you got the opportunity, your pupils always following the paths of veins that painted their hands, and just like you could probably make out any member by only the sight of their hands, Tsukishima‘s and Kuroo‘s voices were no challenge to make out for you. 

"You‘ll help me again, won’t you, baby?" Kuroo combed his fingers through your hair, a gentle roughness to his grip. You nodded in response. His face and his grip on you was oddly mesmerizing and you didn’t know you could be turned on any further, but this man always proved you wrong.

"Yo, Kenma. You don’t wanna share?"

"No. Later."

You didn’t know what that meant, but you were so excited to find out. 

"More for us, then," Kuroo stated, before he roughly pushed you onto all fours by the grip on your hair. "I call dibs on pussy." he voiced out and you grew so much more excited for release.

"Fine by me, making her gag is hilarious." Tsukishima smirked down at you, stroking your head in a similar fashion to Kuroo‘s.

"She looks so cute, don’t you think?" Oikawa said, admiring your fucked face, your swollen lips, red nose and teary eyes. Drool was leaking from one side of your mouth and your tongue was exhausted. The blush on your face pulled the look together like a cherry on top. 

"I know, right? If I could, I‘d have her suck my dick in class everyday." Kuroo purred, scooting behind you and massaging your ass, his large hands pulling at the flesh. 

"Can we just fuck her? The game‘s soon and I wanna blow off some steam."

"On it." you heard Kuroo‘s deep voice speaking from behind you and before you knew it, his cock was rammed all the way into you, or so you thought. He didn’t give you any time to adjust, fucked you harder and harder with every second and his tip seemed to reach deeper with every thrust. You saw nothing but stars every time his hips clapped against your cheeks. The sound was beyond lewd, but hell, you had been aching for their friction for weeks and finally feeling someone ruin your pussy was beyond anything words could describe. 

You started moaning and squeaking in the dirtiest way possible, but it couldn’t be helped, with a beautiful 6'2 man taking you like a champion. Your mouth hung open as if you were in heat and your eyelids fell close, as the sensation of pleasure took over your body, close to immobilizing you. 

Suddenly, you felt an all too familiar sensation on your mouth, of the cock you’ve sucked only two minutes ago. You looked up at Oikawa‘s smug expression, as he fucked your mouth like nothing else.

"[Y/n] is doing so well, taking us like that." Kuroo spoke, his skin clapping against you‘re ass like crazy. He fucked you like you were meant to be used by him, shaped your insides to his liking and never failed to stroke that perfect spot that took you to the moon and back. 

"You like being used, don’t you? You like us treating you like a bitch in heat, don’t you?" Oikawa spoke, moaning in sync to his twitching cock, signalizing that he was close to coming.

Even though your tongue felt close to falling out of your mouth, you tried your best to move the muscle to Oikawa‘s satisfaction like before, massaged his tip and the vein running down his length. Oikawa groaned louder in response, grabbing the back of your head and thrusting into your throat with no mercy. 

"Oikawa, hurry." Tsuki voiced out. You looked up at him, watched him pleasuring himself to the view, the head of his cock excitedly leaking pre-cum, and you were just as excited to let him have his way with you. 

"Fuck off, Tsukishima. I-I‘m c-clo-!" Oikawa suddenly errupted in the most beautiful set of moans you have ever heard in your entire life, his thrusts losing rhythm but never in strength. Sloppily ramming his cock all the way down, he held your head close, cumming down your throat as you had no choice other than swallowing all of his cum. Not like you wouldn’t have swallowed, anyway. 

"U-Ugh. I‘ll never leave out on this for t-two whole weeks again." he panted, before pulling his cock out of your mouth. Drool ran down both sides of your mouth this time, tongue slightly hanging down your bottom lip. 

Kuroo didn’t calm down whatsoever, slamming into from behind and taking you on high‘s you didn’t know before. Your head was on a high and words seemed so impossible to pronounce at the moment, for several reasons, several men. "She is so fucking tight. I‘m so fucking glad I called dibs on pussy, fuck!" he huskily voiced out, increasing in speed, increasing your high. 

"About time we get to have some fun." Tsuki spoke, gently grabbing your chin between thumb and index finger. "You‘re so exhausted, aren‘t you? You‘re jaw is so sore, isn’t it?" he asked, sounding close to concerned, but the smug in his voice told you otherwise.

You nodded in response. 

"You‘re throat hurts so much, doesn‘t it?"

You nodded again, looking up at him with teary eyes. 

"You‘re so dizzy and breathing is so hard, isn’t it?"

You nodded again, leaning into his touch. 

"Well, too bad." he spoke, before slowly shoving his cock into your mouth. Unlike Oikawa, he didn’t slam into you, no, he went excruciatingly slow, the tip gliding down the wet cave of your mouth. You feared the moment it would arrive at the back of your throat and cut off your breathing, make you gag, but you new Tsuki loved doing exactly that and so you feared it so much more. His eyes almost rolled to the back of his head, lids squeezing themselves shut at the pleasure he finally felt, after the goddamn show his teammates put up that worked him up so fucking much. 

"You feel so good~."

Mid-was through, he stopped going any further, as you questioningly looked up at him with teary eyes. Sensing your eyes, he looked down at you with a half-lidded gaze, hazy orbs teasing you and a smirk stirring up even more in your insides, causing you to clench down on the raven-haired man behind you, his groan sending waves of pleasure through every vein of your body. Tsukishima wasn’t the type to be read easily, but the way he smirked, though he didn’t even say anything, spoke volumes to you.

"Yo, Kuroo. Go harder."

"Ain’t gotta ask twice."

You were aware Kuroo had quite the leg muscle, but by god you never witnessed his strength up until now, hell, was this even all he could give? The sounds of his body meeting yours have never been louder, the echoes erupting in the whole locker room, and let’s not even get started on the amazing friction he treated your insides with. You would have trouble walking for weeks, but it has never been more worth it. Moans vibrated in your throat and Tsukishima couldn’t wait to be closer to the source of the noise. 

With every thrust came a push that had you moving up and down on the blond‘s cock with every hit. 

"Ahh, fuck yes." Tsukishima lazily ran his fingers through your hair, his hips meeting every movement that Kuroo worked on the other end. Both men were drilling their cocks into you and the thought of it immediately pushed you over the edge, moaning on the blond, while you tightly squeezed down on the noiret. Both reacted equivalently, Tsuki ramming into your throat at rapid pace and having you choke on him just like he loved it and Kuroo moving like a fucking sex god (however that was even humanly possible). 

"Fuck, I‘m so close-," the latter panted and pounded into you like his life depended on it, less and less cares given about your own wellbeing as he continued chasing his release, turning you on further and further, especially with the oversensitivity and overstimulation you were dealing with. It hurt so bad, but the pain was so good. It all spiraled down to an endless cat and mouse game of pain and pleasure. If it weren’t for Tsukishima being so deep down your throat, you’d be screaming.

"Fuck, I‘m so close! Fuck, fuck, fuck!“ 

"Just a little Kuroo, just a little more." the blond huskily groaned, his hand finding the back of your head to pull your head down on him, rhythmic to Kuroo‘s hips from behind. "God fucking damn, so close, so fucking close!“

"The best pussy in the fucking world, shit shit shit!" 

Kuroo pushed deep into you, reaching your deepest spots as he came right into you, while Tsukishima did the exact same to your poor, poor mouth, his seed running down your pipe. You eagerly drank up all of what he had given you and gave Kuroo one last playful squeeze, both man groaning as they pulled out of you.

"You did so good, babygirl."

"'Kay, y‘all! We got a game to win!" Oikawa yelled out, clapping his hands together as he held the door open for his teammates. They stormed out in cheers and hypes for themselves towards the filed, the sight of you panting on the floor like an animal shrugged off like the most casual right there was to be, maybe because it was to them. Only Kuroo and Tsuki remained, who were putting their clothes back on, along with Oikawa, who was still holding the door open, and Kenma, tying his shoes close. 

Kuroo was the first to approach you, leaving a kiss on your lips that lasted a little longer than it should have, considering they were expected for a game, until Tsukishima slapped the back of his head to signal him to stop. Kuroo pulled back reluctantly, before he winked your way. "Wish me good luck, baby."

"You don‘t need it, though." you playfully replied, your voice quiet coming from your sore throat, making him laugh. "Damn right.“

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Tsukishima spoke, repeating Kuroo‘s gesture, though only leaving a sensual peck, before turning back around like he didn’t give a shit about you. God, you loved this. 

While you were fixing yourself again, a beautiful pair of arms, that you immediately recognized as Oikawa‘s, wrapped around you. 

"Come to my room later." he whispered, leaving a hot kiss on your neck, before retrieving to the door. You turned around to get a look at the two boys, as you then noticed a look in Kenma‘s eyes you haven’t seen for way too long, before they both disappeared through the door. 

It dawned on you pretty fast, what would await you in Oikawa‘s room, who would await you. You couldn’t wait a second longer for the game to be over and it hadn’t even begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Contemplating on wether I want to add a second part with Kenma, Kuroo and Oikawa. You want one?


End file.
